Magicodex
Magicodex is a dialect created by Elemia5 for their world; it is a programming-and-environmental-friendly language that is used in singing. Story - Zaesz Phonology - Pht'ligw'ye A = Anywhere F = Final I = Initial M = Medial Is = Isolated Vowels Consonants ??? Grammar Magicodex is a partial-agglutinative dialect that uses a grammatical sentence structure similar to VOS. Although it can be used in a VOS grammatical function, it is commonly structured in the same form that English sentence structures use. Its usual grammatical structure is laid out like this: Cluster // Sentence Emotional Clusters Unlike other Song Dialects, Magicodex contains 6 elements in the Emotional Definition sequence rather than only 3 elements. ??? Verbs - Vaft Emotion Verbs Emotion Verbs (EV) are verbs that are only compatible and usable within the Magicodex dialect, and are featured as letter clusters with dots between them and at the end, which are Emotion Sound Banks, which shall be explained later. Conjugational Verbal Tenses & Moods Conjugational Verbal Tenses and Moods are a set of grammatical features in the Magicodex syntax, involving three elements: Time/Tense, the Performer or Target of the action, and the directive of the action, whether it is active (by default), passive or reflexive. It should be noted that if the verb is reflexive, then the performer as a result becomes the target of the action. ??? Emotion Sounds Emotion Sounds are a set of monosyllables divided into 3 categories: I POV, II POV and III POV. Each monosyllable carries an emotion corresponding to their respective categories, and the phonology is basically the same as the Magicodex IPA, but are pronounced separately from other words and from each other. Emotion Sounds are designed to be compatible with mainly Emotion Verbs, which are signified with having 3 Sound Banks. To further make things more easier to comprehend, I'll set an example, using 'h.y.m.', which translates to "to sing, to recite". E.g. lAO:hWEyYEmE (the world wants to sing more for your sake rather than mine) Although it may appear as a string of random characters, its not. Now, I'll decode and layout the structure of 'lAO:hQEymE', deciphering it to make it more understandable. lAO:hQEymE (desiderative)+(deity, god, concept, world (III POV High Concept))+((blank) = active):(h.y.m. = to sing, to recite)+(.QE._.E = you > I, me) Now that it has been fully deciphered, let's now decipher the last part of the verb, which is 'hQEymE'. Now, as I have implied before, Emotion Sounds are basically containers of emotion, each with their own power and emotional meaning. 'QE' is an ES belonging to the II POV, and represents the emotion of 'you(r power)'. 'E' is an I POV ES meaning 'I, me (my power)'. The sequence of interpretation and flow of emotions and importance flows in a single flow: left to right. h.y.m. = h (1st Bank) y (2nd Bank) m (3rd Bank) The first bank is the most powerful in the flow of emotions, and any ES that is placed in it is considered important aka the main 'subject' or 'target' of the verb. Since 'QE' was in the first bank, it's interpreted as the most significant. After it is a blank bank followed by 'E'. Nouns Pronouns ??? Pluralization & Quality Nouns and pronouns can be pluralized to indicated more than just one of the noun. ??? Ownership (Genitive) Ownership can be defined in 5 forms. 1st Ownership Form - Pronoun Genitive The first form consists of pronouns (owner) followed by the object owned. The 'e' in the pronoun is replaced by an 'o' to indicate ownership. This rule only applies to pronouns. E.g. ol hymaere "my song" 2nd Ownership Form - YYY_XXX The 2nd form uses '_' which is pronounced as 'e' /ɛ/, pronounced separately from others without merging. Two nouns are attached to the '_', with 'owner' suffixed to it while the 'object' is prefixed. The '_' can be considered the direct equivalent of the English "of". 3rd Ownership Form - A xx B The 3rd form involves the usage of a word that is the direct equivalent of the English "of", much like the 2nd Ownership Form. ??? Adjectives As in most language standards, the adjective precedes the noun described. Adverbs As in most language standards, the adverb precedes the Emotion Verb. ??? Categories Arcana Leviticus The Arcana Leviticus is a set of Magicodex words that are considered to be the 'ancient' version of the Magicodex dialect despite the mentioned's recent existence in the multiverse. Solumenthia was able to create this set using the memories she retained from her past ancestors and reincarnations (which is possible due to being an Altieri). Diathys Apocrypha These words are known to be highly violent and dangerous in nature, crafted and imbued with the essence of Solumenthia's unfathomable and denied feelings of anger, hatred and insanity. After Solumenthia had been exposed to high-level Symphonic H and Z-Waves from the Upper Domain, specifically from U-DO and Sajuuk, her feelings of darkness which she had continuously denied were now accepted, and thus created them in the form of Diathys Apocrypha during the creation of the Magicodex dialect. The sub-dialect was feared for its destructive powers and effects, and always carried a disheartening presence of darkness and many negative emotions that were capable of affecting one's psyche and mentality, burdening them should they hear it or be exposed to the emotions that its words possessed. The emotions contained in the words are so powerful and malignant that even the slightest or shortest exposure to the emotions can kill any being, whether they contain low-level or high-level H-Wave frequencies, even the singer/speaker due to the unbearable amount of pressure caused by such dark emotions -- only Solumenthia and Elomeri are known to fully utilize the sub-dialect without any drawbacks. Due to the level of power and emotional (H-Wave) Output the sub-note generates, it was immediately declared by Solumenthia to be an S-Class Personnel Weapon, banning it from public usage but only allowing authorities such as the Kajatel and herself able to use it -- those not of those statuses would have to consult telepathically or personally with Solumenthia herself in order to gain approval for usage of Diathys Apocrypha. Galgalim Aletheon A set of words attuned to one of the Altieri Wave spectrums, it is designed to be compatible with only Dialanjus-Class Altieri. Phantasgaleia Veda A group of words bearing spiritual roots and meanings created by Solumenthia. They yield a fairly high output due to their spiritual and ethnical roots and origins, derivations of Carmena Formulena. It is considered to be a set of holy words by the Order of St. Solumenthia, the Genoms of Diuseira, Hymmnosens, Omniciel Omelas Confederation and the entirety of Aorcielus' Altieric society who wields Song Magic. Shankha Qolusta A set of religious and powerful words, they are designed with the purpose of amplifying the singer's true feelings and to increase their conveyance capacities and ranges. To society, it is considered holy and sacred due to its power to reflect the singer's true feelings true illusive thoughts, and conveying them to anyone. When used with Spell Songs, it amplifies the emotions within either the singer or the song (only in the case of EXILET-File Songs) to amplify the Song's effects, but this in turn creates a greater power cost required by the singer for the Song's execution. Vallista Exodus A variation of Magicodex, it was created by the Order of St. Solumenthia as a way to lessen the burden placed upon non-Reyvateilic or non-Altieric individuals who used Song Magic via Synchronization. Zephyros Torah α SOLUMENTIA This sub-note is a high-level class dialect within Magicodex, only usable by the Dialanjus-Class and the Alpha-Ciela Hymmnosens -- This was due to the high-level H-Wave and Z-Wave frequency which were capable of initiating contact with the Upper Domain and granting communion with U-DO and Sajuuk. The latter was more easier to commune with as was the former, but the former himself (or rather itself since U-DO is seen as a genderless entity formed from energy aka Z-Waves) possessed high-level waves that were so strong that direct contact with those waves would drive them insane or falling into a coma and die -- U-DO does not do this intentionally, but due to the waves he constantly emits, it makes it near impossible for him to interact directly with anyone which is why he is limited to observing the Lower Domain's two realms via observational terminals -- Abel's Ark and the human male child Abel (the form is a result of how the Lower Domain entities perceive U-DO). The only reason why Solumenthia is able to directly contact U-DO without suffering from this action is due to two reasons: Her biological nature as a Dialanjus-Class Altieri and her attitude to the worlds and their natives -- Due to Solumenthia's traumatic experiences as a child and even after that, she developed a somewhat neutral disposition towards the existence of the multiverse, and since she didn't have much of an attachment to anyone (with the exceptions of Faith and her mother Lyusharia), she would not have much perspective on mortal characteristics or any involvement towards them. Lexicon Here is the link to all of the known vocabulary of this dialect. Magicodex Lexicon Page.Category:Musical Dialects Category:Languages